The Devil Has A Double Life
by The Anime Loving Girl
Summary: (An idea that came from Reading Pixie, not me) Rin and Yukio go through the portal to meet their real dad.


**This was not my original idea. This was Reading Pixie's idea. Thank you for letting me write your idea!**

 **I do not own either of these anime/manga/light novels**

 **Please review!**

"Are you sure he's gonna be here?" Rin asked his brother, his hands behind his head.

"Dad said he would." Yukio replied.

"Which dad?" Rin grinned at his 'little brother.'

Yukio smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow..."

"I will not call him that. Shiro's our dad. Not Satan." Yukio replied, pushing up his glasses which glimmered with the light of the streetlights around them.

"Don't be emo." Rin replied, glaring at people staring at his pointy ears and his obvious sword around his shoulder.

Yukio pulled out his phone.

"We're almost there."

"Great. These people act like they've never seen anyone with pointy ears before." Rin replied.

"They probably haven't. This world is different from ours."

"Oh, yeah. That's true." Rin realized his brother was right.

The light across the street changed from red to white, and the twins began to cross the street.

"Hey, Yukio, you realize there aren't any apartment buildings here, right?" Rin asked.

"This is where the address is. It's... that one over there." Yukio pointed to one of the store front.

A MgRonalds.

Rin burst out laughing.

"You... You think... You think freaking SATAN works at a McDonalds rip-off?" Rin asked, his words breathless due to his out of control laughter.

"He may be poor in this world."

"SATAN? SATAN, POOR? Yukio, he's not even human! How would he even GET A JOB! He has to posses people!" Rin's laughter continued.

"It's certainly possible he possessed someone who worked at this McDonalds rip-off. We won't know until we go in."

"Okay, okay." Rin took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself.

He was going to meet his father. He needed to keep a straight face.

"Ready?" Yukio asked.

"Ready."

They stepped inside simultaneously.

There were three people inside the restaurant.

There were two people behind the counter, one male and one female, while there was one woman on the other side of the counter, talking to the two behind it.

The woman in front of the counter wore a medium-length skirt that didn't quite reach her knees and a professional-looking vest with a nice white shirt underneath it. Her hair was a hot pink color, and it fell from the top of her head to just beyond her skirt.

Both of the people behind the counter were wearing red and black MgRonalds uniforms. The girl wore a black skirt while the man wore black pants. The girl had light brown hair in twin pigtails that sat just above the strap of her visor. Her eyes were basically the same color as her hair. She was incredibly cute.

The man had black hair and pale-orange eyes. His hair was messy, as if he hadn't had time to comb it that morning.

"Welcome to MgRonalds, how can I help you?" The man immediately spoke up, and the pink-haired girl moved out of the way. Her green eyes glaring at the brothers.

"Yeah, are you Satan?" Rin asked, not even trying to be subtle.

Everyone's eyes widened. Even Yukio's, who didn't expect his brother to be _that_ stupid. Then again, he wasn't surprised.

Both the girls seemed completely shocked, the one behind the counter seemingly less capable of hiding her emotions. The man seemed to be trying to look questioning instead of in complete shock.

"What do you mean sir?" the man asked.

"I mean what I asked. Give me a straight answer or I'll pull this out." Rin gestured to the sword over his shoulder.

"No. I don't know why you would think that..."

"Because our dad said you would be here, and our dad would know."

"I'm not Satan. That's ridiculous.

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to be such a good actor. Seriously. Good job old man." Rin stated, reaching for the sword.

"Calm down, man. I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Maou. I'm the shift manager. I'm not Satan."

"Look dude, you think I wouldn't recognize my own father?" Rin demanded.

Then everyone other than the twins went wide-eyed.

"Father... What does he mean Mr Maou? They don't look that much younger than you..." Suddenly the girls' expressions shifted to a WTF man look.

"Now that I think about it..." The man, Maou, put a hand on his chin.

"Fine. I guess you already know. Yes, I am Satan. But I am not interested in fighting you if that why you're here. Though I don't remember having children in Ente Isla, unless..." His eyes widened in sudden realization.

"You're Yuri's kids. Ah shit. Yuri's gonna kill me if I didn't even recognize my own sons. Can we just tell her that I immediately recognized you and gave you both a huge hug?"

"Who's Yuri Mr Maou?" The girl seemed distressed.

"Yuri is... Our relationship is hard to explain. But we had two kids..."

"And one's 18 and one's 16? Dammit Maou, you're only like 20 in this world." The pink-haired one spoke up, obviously referring to Yukio as the older one.

Now it was Yukio's turn to laugh at his brother.

"What's so funny?" She demanded as Rin glared at her.

"Umm... Emi... They're twins. In fact... Rin's sctually older than Yukio..." Satan spoke up.

"You're the same age? But he looks so much more professional..." She continued, referring to Yukio's long coat and black boots as opposed to Rin's simple button down shirt, tie, pants, and sneakers.

This just made Yukio laugh harder.

"Shut up little bro!" Rin shouted at Yukio,

"I told you you shouldn't dress like a slacker." Yukio managed to say through his intense laughter.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a stuck-up teacher who thinks he's better than his big-brother." Rin snapped, his cheeks puffed out. The women giggled slightly and Satan smiled at his sons' antics.

"One minute doesn't count." Yukio replied, his laughter beginning to subside.

"One minute may as well be one day." Rin replied.

"Okay, now I can see how these are Maou's kids." Emi whispered.

The light-haired girl's cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"Mr Maou, whose Yuri?" She asked again.

"She's... She's... I guess I'd call her an ex-lover... who I had twin sons with... before I ended up here... and we lost touch..." Maou tried to explain.

"But Mr Maou, did you ever break up with her?" She asked.

"Umm... No... Not officially..."

"Do you still love her?" The girl seemed desperate for a negative response.

"Umm..." He was obviously unsure of how to respond, "Yes."

* * *

 **Thank you to those who read this! The next chapter will hopefully come soon, depending on my schedule.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
